helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimagure Princess
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 10 MY ME |Japanese = 気まぐれプリンセス |released = October 28, 2009 November 4, 2009 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2009 |length = 12:25 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Nanchatte Ren'ai 40th Single (2009) |Next = Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai 42nd Single (2010) }} Kimagure Princess (気まぐれプリンセス; Fickle Princess) is the 41st single released by Hello! Project unit Morning Musume. It was released on October 28, 2009 on the zetima label in 3 editions: 1 regular and 3 limited editions. Limited Editions A and B come with bonus DVDs while Limited Edition C comes with 10 interchangeable covers, one featuring each member and one group shot. The single was used as the ending theme for TV Tokyo's The Gyakuryuu Researchers. This single is the last single of Morning Musume's seventh generation's Kusumi Koharu and for Morning Musume's most stable lineup. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Kimagure Princess (MV) CD #Kimagure Princess #Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun (愛して 愛して 後一分; Love me, Love me, for Just One More Minute) #Kimagure Princess (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kimagure Princess (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Kimagure Princess (Close Up Ver.) Single V #Kimagure Princess (PV) #Kimagure Princess (Green Dance Ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Event V #Kimagure Princess (Takahashi Ai Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Niigaki Risa Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Kamei Eri Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Michishige Sayumi Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Tanaka Reina Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Kusumi Koharu Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Mitsui Aika Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (JunJun Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (LinLin Ver.) Limited Edition C Interchangeable Covers Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu (Last single) *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin TV Performances *2009.11.01 MUSIC JAPAN *2009.11.06 Music Fighter Concert Performances #Kimagure Princess #*Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (As part of a medley) #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (As part of a medley) #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (As part of a medley) #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ Single Information ;Kimagure Princess *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Strings: Dai Sensei Muroya Strings *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai ;Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Kamei Eri Oricon Chart Positions Single Total Reported Sales: 45,241* Single V Total Reported Sales: 4,814* Trivia *6th generation member Tanaka Reina gives a comment about the single on Youtube *It was said on Music Fighter that the focus is on the butt. *When their costume were being made, the members were asked if they wanted a few holes or a lot of holes. Junjun and Kusumi Koharu asked for the holes but Junjun said she didn't get any. *The members said that the position and number of holes on Takahashi Ai's costume was "dangerous". *It is 1 of 23 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *A Recochoku Ver. of the music video appears on Petit Best 10 as extra footage. Additional Videos モーニング娘。『気まぐれプリンセス』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Kimagure Princess (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。『気まぐれプリンセス』 (Green Dance Ver.)|Kimagure Princess (Green Dance Ver.) モーニング娘。『気まぐれプリンセス』 (Close-up Ver.)|Kimagure Princess (Close Up Ver.) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kimagure Princess, Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2009 Singles Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:2009 Event Vs Category:Theme Songs cs:Kimagure Princess it:Kimagure Princess